Always
by RajMeeNa
Summary: They won, finally! But why is Wanda and Maria Hill not "that" happy? Find out.


Always

(After watching Infinity war and reading so many Loki x Hill fanfic, I can't help but write this..enjoy)

Just like the old times, the good guys win. The Avengers did it again, they saved the world and bring it back to its normal self. Dr. Strange is right, Tony is the one who can defeat Thanos, with the help of the remaining heroes, they got the infinity stones and bring it back to its rightful owners.

They are celebrating their victory with the sound of footloose as requested by the Guardians. Bruce and Natasha decided to try it again and they are now sitting on the bar, hands clasped and whispering words that they can only hear. Steve is drinking and listening to Thor's story, with them is Bucky, Sam and Rhodey. Present in the party is Peter Parker that is playing chess with the wakanda princess, Shuri with her brother, T'challa. Dr. Strange is having a deep conversation with Tony and his Pepper. All are enjoying themselves, except her. Wanda is still grieving with the lost of her love and life, Vision. She can still remember his words, "It's all right, I love you" and then he's gone, to be only brought back by Thanos and feel the same pain when he pulled the mind stone. The loss of Vision still haunts her being, she misses the man so much.

Wanda is not the only one grieving, on the corner of the room is Maria, known as Agent Hill of SHIELD. After her redemption years ago when she joined Loki's side, she told herself she will never forgive the man for manipulating her on destroying her own kind, but still, the love, the longing, the attraction that he felt for the pyschopath god is still burning inside of her being even if she tried to bury it inside her cold heart. When Thor told her that Loki sacrificed his life for his, she smiled knowing that finally, Loki's kind heart is showing even with the evil facade he's been displaying to every one. Her Loki is an angel in disguise, she believes that.

In the middle of the party, a familiar red man appeared, the mind stone glowing on his forehead, the Vision, he's back. Wanda immediately throw herself to the man, kissing him all over the face, not caring who can see her displaying affections to the love of her life.

"Vis, you're back! Oh god, you're back" Wanda said, tears flowing on her eyes. Vision wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I will always be here, remember that Wanda"

"I love you" she whispered on his chest. He smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you so much, Vis. I'm so sorry"

"Shh, It's not your fault. I love you too wanda, always will" he answered before claiming her lips once again. They all clapped and teased the couple to get a room, Wanda rolled her eyes and Vision chuckled. Finally, her Vision will always be by her side.

Maria smiled at the unlikely couple, she's happy that the untamed Scarlet Witch found her peace with the vision. When will she? And then she remembered, that is impossible, now that the only man she have ever loved is gone.

"You know, sweetling. I really like that smile of yours" Maria gaped at the familiar man walking towards her. Before he can get near her, Thor throw himself towards her brother, embracing him tight.

"My dear brother, I'm happy you're back"

"Oh yeah, you're happy. Thank you" he answered, still with the evil grin on his face. His signature face. Thor let go of him, knowing that his brother's reason is not him, but with the agent who is still shocked to see him back and alive. Thor always believe that Agent Hill is her brother's match. She can control him like no one can. Even if his brother doesnt want to admit it, Maria is his savior.

"Aren't you happy to see me, sweetling?"

She rolled her eyes, and smirked at the god infront of her. This is not the time to act cold, she is undeniably happy to see him back.

"Well, I think you are happy to see me too, right Loki?"

"I'm always happy to see you, Maria"

"Yeah, me too...always" and with that Loki uses his magic to transport them to the room when they first made love, leaving the others to party for their victory.


End file.
